Campamento 'New Directions'
by NayaLopez
Summary: Santana quiere descansar de su espantosa vida en Lima, su vida es un infierno después de todo lo que ha pasado, su padre la manda a un Campamento de vacaciones, ahí conocerá a todo New Directions.. y quien sabe.. tal vez lo que dio por perdido: AMOR
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! de nuevo yo u.u, les traigo algo que se me ocurrio porque ya se me nota la pancita de tanto comer y pense ''Dios! necesito ir a un campamento para gordos!'' luego de decir eso las Brittana me vinieron a la mente y asi que me imagine todo! emmm.. bueno entrando al tema.. que los disfruten y dejen sus Reviews_

* * *

**M: Ya re dije que no hay nada que puedas hacer Santana! Mañana mismo te vas al campamento**- dijo mi madre empacando mucha de mi ropa.

**S: Mama! No puedes hacerme eso!**- dije con el ceño fruncido y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**M: Mira cariño.. Estoy harta! HARTA! De tu estúpido comportamiento! He intentado de todo para que mejoraras.. Ni amigos tienes!**

**S: no necesito a nadie! No entiendes? A NADIE!**- dije tirando la maleta vacía al suelo.

M:-un poco más tranquila se acerco a mí y acaricio mi brazo**- hija, solo son 3 meses, veras que el tiempo pasara volando, tu padre dice que esto te ayudara, me aseguro que es el mejor lugar para disfrutar**- me dio un cálido abrazo al cual yo no respondí, todavía estaba enojada, iba a hablar pero la voz de mi padre; el perfecto señor López, me interrumpió.

**C: Recoge tus maletas y vámonos, mientras mas rápido te vayas mejo**r- dije sin expresión alguna.

**M: Carlos.. espera en el auto, ya bajo yo las maletas.**

**C: Joder Maribel! ¿A caso ella no tiene brazos?**- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

**S: lo odio.. lo odio!**- dije apretando los puños- **¿sabes mama?, al menos estaré lejos de él, y ya no podrá tocarme, aunque sea solo 3 asquerosos meses.**

**M: mira Santana, el no midió lo que hacía, perdónalo.**

**S: perdonarlo? Me odia mama.. me odia! Tanto como yo lo odio a él!**

**M: Sabes cariño, luego del sufrimiento viene el regocijo. O eso creo…**

La bocina del coche de mi papa, digo Carlos López, empezó a sonar cada unos segundo y mi madre y yo salimos por la puerta de en frente, ella felizmente actuando y yo arrastrando mis pies por el asfalto, subimos al coche y todos estaban callados.

Bueno les resumiré mi historia, Estaba a comienzos de la secundaria y yo era una bitch con todos, nadie me caía bien, solo un chico llamado Ted, hablábamos y robábamos en la cafetería, el era mi único amigo, siempre estábamos juntos, hasta le conté mis secretos, secretos que nunca quise contarle a otra persona, como que yo era adoptada; si, me entere cuando tenía 12 años, y mi padre siempre me echa en cara que soy un fastidio, una intrusa, una estúpida, y varias cosas que no vienen al caso. Después de unos meses más Ted me había propuesto ser su novia, lo cual acepte, yo lo quería demasiado, era un buen chico, y siempre estaba conmigo, a pesar de que el tenia 2 años más que yo, estaba en mi misma clase. Un día me envió un mensaje para estudiar juntos ya que yo entendía muchas cosas, la verdad mis notas siempre eran altas, decidimos encontrarnos en el parque, lo estuve esperando por 2 horas o más, hasta que lo vi como se acercaba Amanda; una chica estúpida y Hueca, tenía el pelo oscuro y unas tetas enormes, todos los chicos de la escuela babeaban por ella.

**-Santana.. Enserio creías que alguien te quería?, que tu noviecito iba a venir aquí?** – dijo con una mueca burlona. -**¿Ted no te dijo la verdad? que solo la querías para una estúpida apuesta y ganar unos billetes por un encargo.**

**S: mira idiota.. Vuelves a..**

**A: a qué? Mejor Cállate estúpida**- hizo una señal y un chico y otra chica salieron de lo oscuro. Amanda se acerco a unos pasos de mí y me susurro**- El esta demente, si, está loco, pero también loco por ti, mira solo necesitamos un videíto de él contigo... haz el favor y colabora morena.**

**S: en tus sueños barbie!** – dije empujándola y el tipo se acerco rápidamente a mi y una chica quito una cámara.

El tipejo comenzó a besarme bruscamente destrozando mi ropa, yo solo gritaba, mi pelo se pegaba a mi cara y yo forcejeaba con el tipo, logro quitarme la ropa, ya no podía mas, las lagrimas salían de mi rostro y Amanda solo se burlaba, el iba a quitarse sus pantalones y aproveche y le golpee con mi rodilla su ingle, se retorció y yo tome mi ropa, corrí hacia la cámara, pero Amanda me atajo, una tercera chica comenzó a golpearme en el estomago hasta que no podía mas y caía al suelo, el orangután se recupero y venia hacia mí, me tomo de los brazos y justo cuando iba a volver a lo suyo, unos dos tipos se interpusieron y me salvaron espantando a todos de ahí. Después de eso Ted no me dirigía la palabra, el video estaba en youtube pero los cobardes pixelearon sus rostros, después de eso tuve que pasar por psicólogos porque mi madre quería ver si quedaba con traumas, Carlos solo decía que eso me pasaba por ser una estúpida prostituta y no hizo nada para que buscaran a los causantes de eso, yo no quería hablar de ello porque me tenían amenazada y ya tenía mucho miedo aunque yo me ponía la máscara de chica ruda que me quedaba perfecta, Carlos me trataba más mal que antes y mi vida fue un total infierno, la escuela era patética y se burlaban de mi, mi padre me odiaba, y era la protagonista de un intento de abuso que viajaba por youtube!, pero nadie tomo cartas en el asunto, y eso hacía que me sienta más sola de lo normal.

**C: Oye, despierta! Ya vamos a llegar y no quiero que vean que eres una estúpida floja**- dijo mi padre con la voz elevada sacándome de los recuerdos.

**M: Cálmate Carlos..**

Yo solo guarde silencio hasta que llegamos a un campamento con el título de ''Campamento New Directions'' pff que nombre tan estúpido, mire los grandes árboles, la naturaleza, el sonido de los pájaros, el tranquilizante sonido de los animales. Esto no será tan malo después de todo.

…

Mis padres hablaron con el líder de una de las chozas un tal Mill o Will, la verdad no me importaba, el hombre de barbilla enorme me dirigió a una choza donde dormiría con dos personas más, estaba acomodando mis cosas en un baúl que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama cuando escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta, era un chica rubia de ojos verdes y vestía un vestido amarillo, no me miro y se echo en su cama a leer un libro. Detrás de ella entro una pelirroja que no se callaba, daba saltitos y me irritaba, me pregunto mi nombre.

**S: que te importa**- dije secamente y la rubia me miro.

**Sugar: emm.. creo que ese no es tu nombre-** dijo poniendo un dedo en su labio pensativa.- **¿De donde vienes?¿Cuantos años tienes?.. Eres nueva! Bienvenida! ¿Vendrás el próximo verano?**

**Q: Sugar, ya no querrá volver si empiezas con tu vomito verbal**- dijo la rubia ojeando una vez su libro.

**S: ok, voy a dar una vuelta antes que Sue empiece a dar la charla.**- ''charla? Que charla? Además de estar en este lugar junto a dos locas.. tengo que soportar la charla de una vieja solterona?- **las veo después chicas**!.

**Q: perdonala, al menos habla menos que Rachel Berry, esa si que no cierra el enorme pico que tiene**.- dijo siguiendo leyendo el libro. Se levanto y me dio un vistazo- **Uh.. hola Sanata soy Quinn.**- dijo extendiéndome su mano.

**S: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**- dije con curiosidad

**Q: bueno, primero no tienes cara de alguien con el nombre '' que te importa'' y segundo, lo dice tu brazalete**- dijo señalando este.

**S:bueno, me caes bien, es decir, no necesito tu compañía pero no quiero ser una perra con mi compañera..**

**Q: no digas nada en frente de ella, se le suelta la lengua**- dijo moviendo las manos.

**S: bueno,no creo decir nada en frente de ustedes, lo tomare en cuenta.**- dije rodando los ojos

Quinn me llevo a un gran salón, era como una cafetería pero con mesas de madera y un escenario en frente. La sala ya estaba llena ella me empujo pero yo retrocedi y le pregunte donde quedaba el baño, no le di ni gracias y me dirigi ahí. Me quedare aquí hasta que ese dichoso discurso termine.

* * *

:0, perdon! perdon! perdon! la proxima ya sabremos de Britt! bueno esto era para que se den una idea de lo que pasaba ;)  
ya dejen sus Reviews para que den unas ideas! acepto ideas que contengan mmucho lemon! jaja vale! no sean malos y dejen sus cometarios..  
soy una psicopa depravada, asi que ya veran que esta historia tiene mucho futuro. **si no dejan comentarios no voy a actualizarlo!** si es una amenaza!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! vuelvo con el segundo capitulo de ''Campamento New Directions'' gracias por sus comentarios. enserio.. bueno al grano, aca esta el capitulo

* * *

Quinn se acercaba a nuestra mesa y saludo a todos, se sentó junto a Sugar y Lucy, tenia tanta curiosidad por saber quién era la acompañante de Quinn así que justo cuando iba a hablar Mercedes me interrumpió.

M: Oye Quinn! No nos contaras sobre la nueva?- dije alzando sus cejas.

S: Mejor no! Es tan.. tan.. no se, no es de muchas palabras y tiene un carácter..- dijo Sugar, al parecer ella también la conocía.

Q: Bueno.. ella será nuestra compañera de cabaña, seguro la obligaron a venir- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

R: La conozco de algún sitio.. no recuerdo..- dijo Rachel un poco pensativa.

Quinn se levanto de la mesa y nos dijo que iría a buscar a la chica, al desaparecer por la puerta del baño Sue empezó su discurso.

Sue: Damas y gays! Os doy una cordial bienvenida, se alegraran porque este año yo sere su líder como el año pasado! Figgins volvió a enfermarse después de una cena en mi casa!- ahora sabemos al menos que le paso-sabran que este año los grupos de juego se dividirán en 4, bolas de holgazanes quiero que dejen todo en el juego.- Dijo moviendo sus manos exageradamente- Ademas, quiero recordarles que si alguien rompe las reglas hare de su estadia un infierno y los torturare mas de lo que ya lo hago- dijo con una mueca de malicia.

Siguio hablando de las reglas y cuando alguien le hablaba ella lo insultaba o respondia sarcásticamente. Si, asi era Sue Silvester, era una mujer rubia, de piel blanca, con unos ojos claros, definitivamente atraería a cualquier hombre que se le cruce de no ser por s carácter, al abrir la boca espantaba a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino, no tenia corazón, al menos se portaba bien con una chica del campamento Becky Jackson, digamos que era como su protegida y Becky se lo pagaba acusando a todos aquellos que rompían una regla. Sue seguía hablando hasta que se detuvo y fijo su mirada hacia el baño, ahí estaba ella, la morena, la nueva tenia unos ojos negros igual que sus hermosos cabellos, sus labios tan lindos. Sue seguía sin hablar y me di cuenta que la chica se quedaba parada sin moverse, sus ojos se habrían enormemente y su boca se quedo entreabierta, de pronto en la cara de Sue se dibujo una sonrisa burlona.

S: Oh! Bienvenida Santana..- Asi que se llamaba Santana, hmm interesante- Porque no hablamos un segundo en mi oficina..- dijo dándole una señal para que la siguiera no sin antes darse la vuelta y decir- Doy por terminada la charla, cuando vuelva se sortearan los grupos.- Se dio la vuelta y se fue, Santana seguía ahí sin mirar a un punto fijo, Quinn la zarandeo y ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para después salir detrás de Sue.

Quinn agarro una bandeja y se fue a servirse comida, nosotros nos quedamos callados en la mesa, hasta que de nuevo Mercedes abrió la boca.

M: ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo con una pizca de curiosidad.

T: Quien sabe, ¿Vieron la cara de Sue? Creo que va a torturar a esa chica- dijo Tina sin darle importancia.

S: Escuche un rumor de que Sue tiene un calabozo detrás de su estante de libros, dicen que dejo a Becky encerrada 3 días allí.- dijo Sugar.

L: yo creo que no soporta a los latinos- dijo Lauren comiendo su pollo.

B: ¿Cómo sabes que es latina?- dije confundida.

L: Dios Miss Holanda, es obvio, tiene rasgos latinos- dijo totalmente segura. De repente Quinn se presento y se sento en la punta de la mesa.

R: Quinn, que sucede?

Q: no es de tu incumbencia Rachel, no metas tu nariz donde no te llaman.- Rachel frunció el ceño y se levanto de la mesa para marcharse, vi a Finn levantarse para ir detrás de ella, lo que molesto mas a Quinn.

Mientras comíamos trate de ignorar lo sucedido y empece a hablar de mis días durante el colegio- Lord Tubbington se robo mi Diario y ya no me habla, creo que es porque leyó la parte donde escribi que estaba bastante gordo- todos comenzaron a reir, no comprendía el porque. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso su historia? Les comento que ahora ella se siente culpable por lo sucedido con su gato y ellos solo sonríen, ellos si que están locos. Quinn de pronto se levanta y veo a Santana en la puerta, Quinn le dice algunas cosas y la Latina solo aciente. Vienen hacia aquí, Santana se sienta con Quinn y esta le dice algo al oído de la Latina.

Sue se acerca con dos tarros llenos de nombres de las personas del campamento, en una estaban todos los nombres de los chicos y en otra de las chicas. Quito varios papeles de diferentes tarros.

Sue: El grupo 1 estará integrado por: Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Jacob, Marissa, Hanna, lidsay, Lucy y Wendy. Coloquense en su mesa.- dijo señalando una de la esquina- el segundo grupo- dijo volviendo a quitar varios papeles- serán: Mercedes, Tina, Nellie, Ali,Jenna, Alex, Bryce, Matheus, Leo y Cameron, pasen a su mesa- dijo el tercer grupo integrado por: Joe, Rory, Tyler, Michael, Max, Aylin, Lily, Shana,Dani y Taryn- Ahora vamos por el cuarto grupo: Puck,Sam,Finn,Charlie,Blake, Quinn,Britany,Sugar,Rachel y..- Hizo una pausa miro nuestra mesa y puso una mueca de disgusto- Santana Lopez- de inmediato Santana levanto su cabeza con sorpresa y le sonrio a Quinn en ese instante quede en shock, la sonrisa de Santa era la mas linda y la mas brillante que haya visto, cuando sonrie se pueden observar sus perfectos hoyuelos y se forman unos bachecitos en su mentón lo que hacia que fuera emm.. sexy? No importa es bellísima. Sue me saco de mis pensamientos.- Quinto grupo: Abraham, Artie,Mario, Azimio, Dave, Kitty, Marley, Dottie,Peny y Jenny. Pasen a su mesa.- después de eso ya no me importaba escuchar, quedaban 2 grupos mas, pero no escuchaba solo miraba a Santana, que hablaba entretenida con Quinn, de vez en cuando fruncia el ceño me parecía tan linda, Quinn solo reia y reia, me di la vuelta y Rachel estaba mirando tambien en dirección a ellas, por su mirada me di cuenta que se fijaba en Quinn, lo deje pasar porque de seguro yo también tenia esa cara de loca. Sue Tomo un poco de agua para seguir hablando- Asi están formados los grupos, las mujeres pasen a la cabaña de su grupo y los chicos a la otra cabaña de su grupo, ¡¿Qué esperan? Mañana comenzamos! Váyanse que me están dando asco- al finalizar esto y se fue a su oficina.

Llevamos todas nuestras cosas a las cabaña 4 para señoritas, y las 4 nos quedamos viendo, habia 2 camas de dos pisos que se encontraban a los costados de la habitacion y una cama individual que se hallaba en medio de estas dos. Parecia un velorio por el silencio que recorría el cuarto hasta que Quinn hecho un grito.

Q: Pido la individual!- dijo corriendo hacia esta.

S: Estas loca Fabray!- dijo Santana rápidamente empujando a Quinn, Santana llego primero y se tiro a la cama. Quinn frunció el ceño y Santana solo pudo reír, si dije que su sonrisa era hermosa no se imaginan lo que me paso al escuchar su melodiosa risa.

Q: esta me la pagas Latina..

S: por favor.. No me hagas reír- dijo santana dándole un empujoncito a Quinn.

Su: ejem… Brit dormirá conmigo- Santana al recordar que había mas personas se quedo callada y sin decir nada acomodo sus cosas.

Q: NO! No quiero dormir con Rachel!- dijo apuntando a la mencionada.

R: mira, no quiero pelear así que te dejo la de arriba.- dijo Rachel tranquilamente. Santana al darse cuenta que Quinn estaba disgustada sonrió.

S: jaja yo que pensaba que los gnomos tenían un mal genio..- dijo riendo con Quinn.

R: Dejare pasar ese comentario Satanás- eso solo hizo que Santana riera mas.

Después de platicar alegremente con todos me di cuenta que Santana agarraba confianza. Quinn salió un rato y fue seguida por Sugar, mire a Rachel y ella frunció el ceño. Santana se acomodo en su cama y quito un libro.

R: Santana..

S: no quiero tu olla de oro - dijo sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

R: Siempre eres asi?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- bueno no importa, solo quería preguntarte si alguna vez nos vimos.. me haces conocida tal vez..- al mencionar esto Santana borro su sonrisa.

S: no, nunca te vi.. dejame en paz hobbit.

Rachel solo se marcho de la cabaña y me dejo sola con Santana, yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla.

S: emm.. ¿Pasa algo?- dijo bajando su libro.

B: es que me estaba acordando de Lord Tubbington..

S: ese es el de Harry Potter?- dijo confundida, yo solo rei.

B: no ajaj, es mi gato, estoy preocupada por el porqué ahora que no estoy cerca puede volver al vicio de las drogas..- dije preocupada.

S: espera.. ¿Tu gato fuma?- dijo confundida.

B: si, lo hacía, ahora no estoy segura..

S: no te preocupes, creo que tu gato es demasiado inteligente para volver a decaer..

B: encerio crees eso?- dije sin con alegría, pensé que Santana también se burlaría e mi historias.

S: Si, es mas… si no estas tu, ¿De donde sacara el dinero para comprarlas?

B: Creo que tienes razón.. gracias..- dije dándole un abrazo.

S: porque me agradeces?

B: porque cuando hablo con alguien de mis historias terminan burlándose de mi y dicen que soy una estúpida..- dije agachando la cabeza.

S: No eres estúpida, ellos son estúpidos, de seguro no entienden nada..- dijo brindándome una linda sonrisa.

B: Quieres ir a comer algo?

S: pero si todavía no podemos.

B: y no quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude, Santana no dudo ni un segundo y salimos de la cabaña para adentrarnos al bosque.

* * *

Hey! diganme un momento epico de la serie que les ha hecho matar de la risa!, yo tengo muchos, pero e que se me viene ahora mismo es cuando los chicos de ND se van a New York y Rachel compra Boletos vencidos del musical CAT y luego dice: ''Parecia estar loco, me cobro pasando mi tarjeta por su trasero'' jaja

Ya, esta cortito creo.. juro que voy a intentar hacerlo larguito! jaja  
dejen sus reviews.. :*


End file.
